Animal Instinct
by EvilNovel
Summary: DeidaraXOC Lemon ONE SHOT! It's smut, so beware. :


**A/N: Okay this was the first Lemon I've ever done, so it's a little lame at parts and the writing's not as well as it should be. I'm my own critic. Anyways, This was actually a request for one of my friends I had on Quizilla, so if she happens to run across this...I AM NEONnajika005!! Seriously. I'm also going to put a few more of my old one shots and lemons up, so enjoy.**

**To all the people who are reading my Ouran or KHR stories, it may take me a while to come out with the next chapters since I've had inspiration for a few one shots. Give me time and your paitience please. Reviews would be nice.**

Cerulean eyes scanned the forest, as you searched for one of the few friends you gained since you joined the Akatsuki. The wind blew in your blonde hair as your wolf ears twitched, pinpointing sounds. You sniffed the air and your tail swayed side to side as you found a familiar scent.

'_He's close. Very close.'_ Your eyes shifted tree to tree as your bare feet padded silently on the grass.

Passing the tree you knew your prey chose to hide in, you kept an invisible eye on the branch 5 feet above you.

Deidara smirked as his gullible male ego made him believe that he was truly hidden from you. That he was winning.

"BOO!"

"WAH!!" Deidara turned around in shock and stared at the 19 year-old girl in front of him; wide eyed and clutching a hand to his chest. "Damn, Kimi-chan! Don't do that, un!"

You laughed and jumped down, your tail disappearing into your Akatsuki cloak and your ears gone with a puff of smoke as your Kekkei Genkai was deactivated. "I win, Dei-kun, which means you owe me a nice dinner."

Deidara jumped down after you and frowned at his apparent loss. "It's not fair, yeah. You have that 'Animal Resemblance' Jutsu. How am I supposed to compete with that, un?"

You smiled proudly and struck a pose. "It is my Kekkei Genkai after all. You're just jealous that I can tap into my animal instincts and you can't" You stuck your tongue out tauntingly as he just raised an eyebrow at your childish behavior. "Now, come on, Dei-kun. It's your turn to find me. What's the bet this time?"

"Hmm." Deidara put his finger to his chin and looked at the sky in thought. Suddenly, a mischievous almost evil smirk made its way across his face. "Ok. How about if I win, I can show you my 'animal instinct', no questions asked and no refusals?"

You raised an eyebrow curiously at his request. _'What's he talking about? Oh well.'_ "I guess, just get counting." You shrugged and turned around to watch the forest while you waited for him to start.

What you didn't notice was when you turned; he snuck a small clay spider out and stuck it to your back.

"Yes, ma'am, un!" He turned around and hid his face in the bark of a tree. "One…two…"

You made a quick glance back to make sure he was turned around, and did a quick hand sign. _'Leopard Resemblance Jutsu.'_ Your body took a more cat like shape and took off through the trees.

* * *

It had been two whole minutes since you went out to hide. You hid yourself well in the foliage of a humongous old oak. _'He should be done by now.'_

Just as that thought came to mind a loud, very loud bang went off behind you; destroying the trunk of the tree you were using for support. _'Shit!'_ Incidentally, the explosion on your back was only enough to burn the back of your cloak slightly, but the force of it was enough to send you off balance and off the branch.

Hurtling towards the ground, you flipped up right and landed on your feet in a crouched position.

"Found ya, un!" Gaining your composure, you stood up and looked towards the familiar voice, but you were caught off guard by a pair of lips crashing on yours and a body pressing yours against the tree.

The lips separated from yours as you stayed stuck in shock. With wide eyes, you looked up only to see Deidara's smirk. "Surprised, yeah? I won, so that means I get to have my way with you, un."

Your eyes widened and a blush rose on your face as you now realized what he meant by "animal instinct".

At your reaction, his smirk only grew. He kept his left hand on the tree to the side of your head, but his right hand cupped your cheek. "To be completely honest, I've wanted to do this for a while, un." He softly cooed in your ear. You felt the tongue from the mouth in his hand lick the side of your face.

You were used to his hands by now and your eyes slowly closed as you enjoyed the intimate gesture. You couldn't lie to yourself anymore, you wanted him just as much, but you were Akatsuki members; criminals. You opened your eyes to view the loving eye (since only one was visible) and the lustful smirk. _'To hell with it!'_

You grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him down, forcefully kissing him. He smirked in the kiss and added more pressure to your lips. Your arms snaked around his neck and you tangled your fingers in his long blonde hair. His hands roamed down your sides and pushed your cloak up enough to touch the bare skin underneath.

He moved his hand from the tree to the inside of your right thigh, moving it up and down slowly.

You moaned slightly in his mouth as you rally started to get into it. You removed your hands from his hair and moved them down to his cloak. Unbuttoning his cloak, you slid your hands in to touch his chest which was covered by a mesh shirt. You slid off the now useless cloak as your dragged your fingers down his shoulders to his chest, stomach, until you reached the hem of his pants.

Deidara made quick work of unzipping your cloak, leaving you in your mesh tube top and training shorts. Without breaking the serious make out session you were in, he grabbed your legs and forced you to cling onto his hips as he laid you down on the grassy ground.

He finally removed his lips from yours only to reattach them to your neck, nibbling at it slightly as he trailed down to your tube top. You groaned at the lack of contact between you two and frowned slightly. He smirked and removed his own top before pulling a kunai and slicing down yours, slowly unraveling thread by thread.

As your breasts became visible, you both couldn't help the blush that rose on your faces. Deidara was finally getting something he's wanted for a long time now. And you were capable of giving it.

He brought his head down and took your left breast in his mouth. You moaned and arched your back as he sucked and bit the bud while his hand was rolling the other, the mouth occasionally licking it.

He switched to the other breast and you threw back your head and groaned in pleasure. You knew Deidara was enjoying your reactions because you could feel something growing hard on the side of your leg.

While you were still in a daze as Deidara continued with your breasts, you failed to notice the other hand finding its way under your shorts. You jumped as you felt him lightly trail a finger down your warmth.

He quickly removed himself from your chest as he immediately went for your shorts: ripping them off in a split second. He unexpectedly stuck a finger in your entrance.

Your back arched and you moaned louder with the unexpected invasion. Deidara added another finger and was feeling all inside you, using his thumb to rub your sensitive area slightly.

You sat up without removing yourself from Deidara's fingers; you brought him into a tongue war as you continued to moan into his mouth.

Deidara removed his fingers and separated from the kiss. He slid down until his face was right in front of your entrance. He slowly brought his mouth down to your warmth and darted his tongue inward. You bucked your hips in ecstasy, but he held your hips down. He was gonna go that far soon.

A boiling sensation began to build in your stomach as you continued to moan and groan. "Deidara….mor--" You climaxed, releasing your fluids. You were short of breath but continued to groan as he licked you clean.

As he was cleaning you, he removed his pants, allowing his erected and pulsating manhood freedom. He removed his face from your warmth and moved up to kiss you. He played with your tongue allowing you to taste yourself.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran down your spine as his manhood was jammed into you. "AHH!" You began to pant hard as your body was getting used to him.

"Its okay, un. I'll be good to you, Kimiko. I promise, yeah." He groaned seductively into your ear.

Holding his body above yours slightly, he began to move back and forth, in and out. The pain became pleasure as he continued at a steady pace.

Wanting more, you wrapped your legs around his hips and bucked your hips forward; causing both of you to groan loudly in pleasure. The two of you gained speed steadily as you continued to move in synch with one another. Every moan got louder and more breathless with each passing second.

You bit your lip feeling your climax resurfacing. Deidara began to speed up increasingly, feeling his own coming soon. He clung your body close to his and dug his face into the crick of your neck. You dug your nails into his back as you both climaxed together. He bit your neck causing it to bleed as he released his warm seed into you.

After taking a few minutes to regain breath, Deidara slowly removed himself from you and flopped down next to you and quickly cuddled you again.

He smirked at you tiredly, causing you to raise a sweat dripping eyebrow at him. "See, you're not the only one with animal instincts, un."

You giggled at him and licked his bottom lip affectionately. 'Sure, but next time, I'm taking control."

"Deal."

**Reviews would be nice. :D**


End file.
